


Atlantis: A Sonnet

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: ushobwri, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the annual New Frontiers challenge at <a href="http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/2016/05/02/">You Should Be Writing</a>, I decided – very late in the month – that I would write a poem. And not just one of the free-form, structureless (terrible) poems I used to write in college, either, but a full on Sonnet with iambic pentameter and rhyming and everything. And it was soooooo hard! OMG. People who do this poetry thing all the time? My hat is off to you. For reals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis: A Sonnet

The path is lit in shifting shades of blue,  
Across the stars the expedition hurled.  
One step, another, soldiers pass on through,  
Scientists, leaders, crossing between worlds.  
An Ancient city awaits, dark and deep,  
Ten thousand years of silent echoes call.  
The flyboy lights it up, the city speaks,  
The genius wields his science, saves them all.  
Dangers untold wait to strike weary souls,  
But they are family now, bound together,  
And countless Ancient wonders will behold  
With love and heart-break in equal measure.  
On foreign worlds, amid war, love begins:  
Our heroes brave, forgiven all their sins.


End file.
